


Coup de blues

by Mindell



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Amitié, F/M, SPOILERS - Saison 2 Episode 12, réconfort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindell/pseuds/Mindell
Summary: /!\ Attention, cette histoire contient des spoilers pour l'épisode 12 de la saison 2 /!\Parfois, la vie sentimentale de Marinette la désespère. Et aujourd'hui plus que d'habitude.Mais qui sait, peut-être qu'une rencontre inattendue était tout ce qui lui manquait pour retrouver un peu le moral...(Je retoucherai peut-être le résumé/les tags une fois l'épisode 12 sorti, en attendant, voilà ^^ ).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Attention, cette histoire spoile allègrement certains éléments de l'épisode 12 de la saison 2.  
> Si vous ne voulez rien savoir sur cet épisode, attendez de l'avoir vu avant de lire cette fic :) (qui ne fera que 2 chapitres, d'ailleurs)(normalement)(les paris sont ouverts ^^ ) .

 

Le ciel est bleu, le soleil brille, et, assise sur un banc, Marinette broie du noir.

Pourtant, elle aurait tout pour être de bonne humeur.

La rencontre sportive interlycées à laquelle participe sa classe lui assure deux journées _entières_ sans le moindre cours. Les cris de joie et d’encouragement qui résonnent dans les airs mettraient du baume au cœur à n’importe qui et l’atmosphère vibre d’une énergie véritablement électrisante.

Oui, décidément, cette belle journée de printemps aurait tout pour lui plaire.

Du moins, si ses pensées daignaient la laisser un peu en paix.

Parcourant distraitement les alentours, les yeux de Marinette se posent tour à tour sur des dizaines d’adolescents aux dossards bariolés. Puis, enfin, la jeune fille aperçoit les couleurs de son école. (Jaune, sur l’insistance de Chloé – vous comprenez, _hors de question_ qu’elle se retrouve contrainte à porter une tenue qui ne flatterait pas son teint.)

De son point d’observation, Marinette peut distinctement voir Nino et Alya, Ivan et Mylène, Rose et Juleka.

Et en dépit de ses pensées moroses, la jeune fille ne peut s’empêcher de sourire faiblement.

Le ciel est bleu, le soleil brille, et l’amour est dans l’air.

Récemment, Chat Noir lui a même confié être tombé sous le charme d’une fille de sa classe. Cet aveu n’a d’ailleurs pas surpris Marinette outre mesure. Elle connaît son chaton mieux que quiconque. Elle ne pouvait _pas_ ne pas remarquer.

Ces avances qu’il lui faisait autrefois, mais dont la fréquence diminuait jusqu’à finalement disparaitre complétement.

Ces yeux perdus dans le vague.

Ces sourires rêveurs.

Elle connaît ces symptômes.

Elle ne connaît _que_ _trop bien_ ces symptômes.

Qui que soit cette fille qui s’est emparée du cœur de son coéquipier, Marinette souhaite de toute ses forces qu’elle le rendra heureux. Elle le lui a fait savoir, soit dit en passant. Quasiment mot pour mot.

Elle se souvient parfaitement de l’expression radieuse qui avait alors illuminé les traits de Chat Noir et de ce petit rire timide qui avait échappé à son partenaire quand il lui avait confié qu’il espérait réussir à trouver le courage d’avouer ses sentiments à sa camarade de classe.

D’ailleurs, en parlant d’avouer ses sentiments…

Comme attiré par un aimant, le regard de Marinette se fixe enfin sur Adrien.

Et aussitôt, le sourire de la jeune fille se fige.

L’amour est dans l’air.

Sauf pour elle, visiblement.

Cela fait bientôt deux ans qu’elle côtoie Adrien presque tous les jours et manifestement, le temps n’a rien fait pour arranger les choses.

Enfin... Ce n’est pas tout à fait exact.

D’un point de vue _strictement amical_ , le temps à fait des merveilles.

Depuis plusieurs mois déjà, Marinette a enfin réussi à reprendre le contrôle de son cerveau, de sa bouche, de toutes ces parties de son corps qui s’affolaient dramatiquement dès qu’Adrien s’approchait à moins de trois mètres d’elle. Elle arrive désormais à parler à son camarade de classe. A plaisanter avec lui, à discuter de tout et de rien, même à le taquiner gentiment.

Plus les jours passent, plus Marinette apprend à découvrir de nouvelles facettes d’Adrien.

Et plus les jours passent, plus elle se sent tomber de plus en plus profondément amoureuse.

Elle aime ce garçon qui se dessine devant elle.

Elle aime ses éclats de rires francs et clairs, la façon dont il plisse légèrement les yeux quand un sourire illumine son visage, cette générosité et cette gentillesse qu’elle lui connaissait déjà mais qui l’émerveillent un peu plus à chaque instant.

Elle aime cette proximité qui s’est installé entre eux. Ces mains qu’il pose sur ses épaules, ces petits coups de coudes complices. Ces confidences qu’il lui fait de temps à autre sur sa vie et ces aveux qu’elle lui fait aussi en retour, ces murmures conspirateurs qu’il lui glisse parfois à l’oreille quand il veut laisser échapper une blague ou remarque en décalage avec son image de parfait élève.

Marinette aime à penser que désormais, elle est la personne la plus proche d’Adrien – à part Nino, bien sûr. Oui, Adrien et elle sont amis. Presque les meilleurs amis du monde, même.

Mais Marinette veut plus que du «  _strictement amical_  ».

Et c’est bien là que le bât blesse.

Apprendre à parler correctement à Adrien ? Aucun problème.

Réussir à lui avouer ses sentiments ? Mmm… Peut mieux faire.

Peut _définitivement_ mieux faire.

Marinette voudrait confier à Adrien ce qu’elle éprouve pour lui, mais elle est paralysée par la peur de perdre ce qu’elle a réussi à construire avec lui et terrorisée à l’idée d’avoir le cœur brisé. Adrien l’aime bien, c’est une évidence. Mais est-ce qu’il _l’aime_ , tout court ?

C’est une question dont elle redoute de connaître la réponse.

Si seulement elle pouvait avoir des _certitudes_ , les choses seraient bien plus simples pour elle et ses éternelles angoisses au sujet de sa vie sentimentale. Si seulement elle pouvait savoir qu’Adrien l’aime, comme… Comme elle sait que Chat Noir aime cette fille de sa classe. Par exemple.

Un exemple tout à fait fortuit et innocent, bien sûr.

Grimaçant intérieurement, Marinette laisse échapper un soupir désabusé.

_Bien sûr…_

Ses belles tentatives d’auto-persuasion ne lui sont guères utiles. Elle ne sait que trop bien pourquoi son cerveau lui a fait suivre ce cheminement de pensées précis.

Elle n’est pas aveugle.

Il y a bien trop de coïncidences, bien trop de similitudes chez les deux garçons les plus importants de son existence pour qu’elle ne puisse pas avoir de doutes. Leurs rires, leurs manières de parler, leur façon de se passer la main dans les cheveux, leur affection – _incompréhensible_ – pour les jeux de mots…

Il est tout à fait possible que le meilleur ami de Marinette soit son grand amour, et elle se trouve étonnamment à l’aise avec cette idée.

Mais elle n’a aucune certitude.

Juste des doutes.

Et si Adrien n’était pas Chat Noir ? Et s’il l’était, mais qu’il parlait d’une autre fille qu’elle ? Et s’il ne la voyait que comme une simple amie, qu’il soit Chat Noir ou pas ?

Des doutes, encore et toujours.

Des doutes qui tourmentent Marinette et la rongent comme le plus douloureux des poisons.

Alors, tant qu’elle n’aura pas la moindre conviction, l’adolescente refuse de voir Chat Noir et Adrien autrement que comme deux personnes distinctes. Elle a déjà suffisamment de mal à gérer ses émotions et ses secrets sans compliquer encore plus les choses. Hors de question que ses sentiments se laissent influencer par ce qui n’est peut-être qu’une hypothèse ridicule et hors de question de sacrifier son identité pour des questions sentimentales.

Il y a Chat Noir, son précieux coéquipier, et il y a Adrien, son camarade de classe à qui elle désespère d’avouer ses sentiments. Point.

Et au rythme auquel vont les choses, _jamais_ Marinette ne réussira à parler à Adrien de ce qu’elle éprouve réellement pour lui. Elle est désormais si proche de lui et leur relation est si précieuse à ses yeux que l’enjeu la terrifie.

S’extrayant péniblement de ses pensées moroses, Marinette jette un nouveau coup d’œil aux alentours. Sur le terrain d’athlétisme au bord duquel elle est assise, elle voit Nino rejoindre Adrien, et Adrien rire aux éclats en réponse à une remarque de son ami.

Et, comme un éternel rappel de ce qu’elle éprouve pour son camarade de classe, Marinette sent son pouls accélérer de façon incontrôlable. 

Il faut qu’elle parle à Adrien.

Si elle en trouve le courage.

 

 

 

 

 

Le regard rivé à la silhouette d'Adrien, Marinette se passe une main lasse sur le visage et pousse un profond soupir.

Elle est Ladybug. Elle ne devrait pas rester paralysée par la peur d’un quelconque rejet ou par la crainte de perdre sa relation actuelle avec Adrien. Mais clairement, elle est plus douée pour défaire des armées de vilains que pour ouvrir son propre cœur à celui qu’elle aime.

Elle ne veut plus se contenter d’être une simple amie pour Adrien, et elle n’arrive pas à faire ne serait-ce qu’un pas vers lui.

Alors, elle reste coincée, incapable de trouver suffisamment de confiance en elle pour se sortir de cette situation qui la désespère un peu plus à chaque fois qu’elle y songe.

C’est aussi simple et aussi compliqué que ça. 

Marinette laisse échapper un nouveau soupir quand, soudain, une voix chaleureuse s’élève derrière elle.

« Salut, Marinette. »

Surprise, la jeune fille sursaute et se retourne d’un geste vif. Ses yeux se plongent aussitôt dans un regard rieur, limpide, dont le bleu pourrait concurrencer sans peine celui des ciels d’été.

Le garçon qui vient de la surprendre ainsi se fend d’un sourire malicieux en découvrant son expression stupéfaite et la salue d’un geste affable.

« L-Luka ? », balbutie Marinette, retrouvant finalement l’usage de ses cordes vocales.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme hoche légèrement la tête. Puis, d’un geste fluide, il se glisse sur le banc que la camarade de sa sœur occupe toujours.

L’air parfaitement à son aise, Luka parcourt les alentours du regard, observant sans mot dire les adolescents qui s’affairent sur le terrain de sport.

De son côté, Marinette se sent tout à coup un peu trop nerveuse pour son propre bien. Elle plaque ses mains sur ses genoux pour tenter limiter les gestes anarchiques qui sont hélas les siens chaque fois qu’elle se sent fébrile et tousse pour s’éclaircir la gorge.

« Tu… Tu es venu encourager Juleka ? », lance-t-elle à son nouveau voisin. 

« Tout juste », acquiesce calmement Luka. « Et toi ? », poursuit-il en reportant son attention sur la jeune fille. « Tu ne participes pas ? »

« Pas tout de suite », réplique Marinette en secouant la tête. « Je… Je… On est divisés en plusieurs groupes. Tout le monde ne participe pas aux mêmes activités, ni au même moment. Il y a ceux qui se sont inscrits au tournoi de foot, à celui de basket ou à celui de volley, ceux qui participent à une ou plusieurs épreuves d’athlétisme… Je suis même à peu près sûre que Kim et Alix se sont lancés dans leur propre compétition en inventant de nouveaux sports ! », explique-t-elle en appuyant ses propos avec de grands gestes, alors que son interlocuteur lui lance un sourire indulgent. « Moi j’ai déjà couru pour un quatre cent mètres il y a cinq minutes et je n’ai rien d’autre de prévu avant au moins un bon quart d’heure et je pense que devrait me taire maintenant », conclut-elle, réalisant brusquement qu’elle parle sans discontinuer depuis bien trop longtemps.

Le sourire de Luka se fait plus large encore et Marinette se sent rougir comme une enfant prise en faute.

En bonne héroïne qu’elle est, elle ne devrait pas se préoccuper de si peu.

Mais c’est plus fort qu’elle, Luka l’impressionne. Peut-être est-ce parce qu’il est plus âgé. Peut-être est-ce parce qu’il est indiscutablement charmant. Peut-être est-ce parce qu’il semble extraordinairement gentil. Peut-être un peu tout ça à la fois. Probablement, même. Au final, peu importe.

Dans une vaillante tentative de reprendre contenance, Marinette relève fièrement le menton et se redresse sur son banc.

Entre sa maladresse légendaire et ses manières un peu étranges, elle s’est déjà ridiculisée devant suffisamment de personnes au fil des ans. Ses parents, ses professeurs, ses amis en général, Adrien en particulier – et béni soit ce garçon, il ne semble guère s’en formaliser -, toutes sortes d’illustres inconnus… Alors, si elle pouvait éviter d’ajouter de nouvelles personnes à cette longue, _longue_ liste, elle ne s’en porterait pas plus mal, merci.

« Je crois que Juleka doit passer au saut en longueur d’ici quelques minutes », reprend-elle en désignant son amie, qui patiente avec Rose à côté d’une vaste bande de sable.

« Je vois ça », approuve Luka.

Pendant un petit moment, un silence confortable s’installe entre les deux jeunes gens. Ils observent distraitement les adolescents qui s’affairent devant eux, applaudissent les performances successives de Rose et Juleka, profitent tranquillement de cet instant de calme au milieu de l’atmosphère bouillonnante du stade.

L'attention de Marinette est soudain attirée par des rugissements d'encouragement, qui s'élèvent à proximité du banc où Luka et elle sont installés. La jeune fille tourne machinalement la tête pour chercher l'origine de ce bruit et comprend aussitôt.

Un peu plus loin devant elle, les concurrents de l’un des énièmes cent mètres de la journée s'élancent sous les acclamations de leurs camarades.

Et soudain, le cœur de Marinette rate un battement.

Adrien.

Elle l'avait perdu de vue durant sa petite conversation avec Luka, et voilà qu'elle le retrouve à présent parmi les coureurs.

La course est brève, mais Marinette n'en perd pas une seconde. Elle admire la foulée souple - presque _féline_ \- d’Adrien et s'émerveille de le voir distancer ses adversaires sans effort apparent.

Emporté par son élan, le jeune mannequin passe la ligne d’arrivée en courant à toutes jambes. Il freine sur quelques mètres puis se retourne aussitôt pour chercher Nino du regard. Quand il localise son meilleur ami juste derrière lui, il éclate de rire et claque joyeusement sa paume contre la sienne en signe de victoire.

Marinette ne peut s’empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir énamouré.

Adrien est plus échevelé que jamais, ses yeux verts pétillent d’allégresse, et elle se sent fondre un peu plus à chaque instant.

A se demander si ce garçon sait comment ne _pas_ être adorablement charmant en toutes circonstances.

« _Ba-doum, ba-doum, ba-doum_  », fredonne doucement Luka, arrachant brusquement l'adolescente à sa contemplation.

Surprise, Marinette lui jette un regard interloqué.

« Ton cœur chante, et le rythme accélère », précise le jeune homme d'une voix malicieuse.

« Comment tu sais ça ? », murmure Marinette en posant machinalement sa main sur sa poitrine.

Entre ses côtes, son cœur tressaute et tambourine. Plus fort que d'habitude, mais autant que d’ordinaire quand il est question d’Adrien.

Rien de nouveau.

Mais elle ne se serait pas crue aussi transparente.

« La musique, c’est mon truc », élude Luka un petit sourire d’excuse. « C’est à cause de ce garçon ? », poursuit-il en désignant Adrien d’un geste du menton.  

Rougissante, Marinette hoche silencieusement la tête.

« Le pianiste ? », reprend Luka, se rappelant manifestement des circonstances au cours desquelles il a rencontré l’héritier de la famille Agreste. « Adrien, c’est ça ?

« Oui », répond l’adolescente dans un souffle.

Presque timidement, elle jette un nouveau coup d’œil à son camarade de classe.

Et comme par hasard, c’est ce moment _exact_ que choisit Adrien pour tourner la tête dans sa direction. Dès l’instant où son regard croise celui de Marinette, ses traits s’illuminent et il décoche à la jeune fille le plus éblouissant des sourires.

Prise de court, Marinette s’empourpre violement et laisse échapper un bruit qui se situe probablement entre un pépiement d’oiseau et le glapissement d’un chat dont la queue se serait coincée dans une porte. 

Luka jette un coup d’œil surpris à l’adolescente, puis éclate d’un petit rire amusé.

« T’es marrante, Marinette », lâche-t-il avec un naturel désarmant.

Mortifiée, la jeune fille laisse échapper un grognement de frustration et enfouis son visage entre ses mains.

Au temps pour le fait de ne pas se ridiculiser.

« Je ne suis pas marrante, je suis _bizarre_ », grommelle-t-elle.

Un instant de silence s’installe entre les deux jeunes gens alors qu’Adrien s’éloigne, entraîné par Nino vers leur prochaine activité.

« Il n’y a rien de mal à être bizarre », rétorque finalement Luka. « Regarde-moi. J’ai des cheveux bleus, des ongles noirs, je parle mieux avec ma guitare qu’avec des mots… », énumère-t-il en levant un doigt à chaque nouvel argument. « Je peux t’assurer que beaucoup de gens me trouvent un peu bizarre. »

« Mais toi tu serais du genre bizarre… », commence machinalement Marinette, avant de se figer brusquement et de jeter un regard affolé à Luka. « Enfin, _SI_ tu étais bizarre. Je ne dis pas que tu es bizarre, hein ? », se corrige-t-elle d’une voix suraiguë, arrachant un léger éclat de rire à son interlocuteur. « Je veux dire que _SI_ c’était le cas, tu serais du genre bizarre-cool. Moi je suis juste bizarre-...bizarre », conclut-elle d’un ton dépité.

« Je dirais plutôt bizarre-charmante », rétorque Luka avec un sourire amusé.  

Surprise, Marinette ne peut s'empêcher de rougir encore un peu plus. Bien sûr, son cœur appartient entièrement à Adrien. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle n'est pas sincèrement touchée par les compliments de Luka.

Malgré tout, la jeune fille laisse échapper un grognement inintelligible en guise de réponse.

Qu’elle soit charmante ou pas, les choses seraient certainement bien plus simples pour elle si elle ne manquait pas de se liquéfier chaque fois qu'elle tente de reprendre sa vie sentimentale en main.

Dommage que ce soit plus facile à dire qu’à faire.


	2. Chapter 2

Bien malgré elle, Marinette se perd de nouveau dans ses pensées.

Elle songe à Adrien.

A ce qu'elle ressent pour lui. A tout ce qu'il représente pour elle. A tout ce qu'elle voudrait tant lui dire et tout ce qu'elle lui tait.

Son humeur s'assombrit aussi vite qu'un ciel d'orage, ce qui ne semble pas échapper à Luka.

« Hey, ça ne va pas ? », lui demande-t-il en se penchant légèrement vers elle.

« Hein ? », sursaute Marinette, brusquement ramenée à la réalité. « Qui ? Moi ? Si, si, ça va », tente-t-elle de le rassurer, plaquant un sourire parfaitement artificiel sur son visage.

Mais à en juger de l'expression peu convaincue du jeune homme, son enthousiasme factice ne le trompe guère.

Un instant, Marinette hésite. Luka n'est pas du genre insistant et si elle décide de changer de sujet, elle ne doute pas qu'il ne s'acharnera pas.

Mais elle a le cœur lourd, et parler peut peut-être lui faire du bien.

« Je... ça fait déjà plusieurs jours que j'essaye de trouver le courage d'avouer à Adrien que je l'aime », avoue-t-elle dans un souffle.

Vite, dans un murmure à peine audible.

Comme si elle laissait échapper un secret si dangereux qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas le prononcer à voix haute.

Alors que Luka lui jette un regard incisif, Marinette ramène ses jambes contre sa poitrine, les entoure de ses bras et pose son menton sur ses genoux.

« Enfin, pour être honnête, ça doit faire environ deux ans que j'essaye régulièrement de le lui dire », reprend-elle en souriant faiblement. « Et comme tu t'en doutes, ça n'a jamais été un franc succès. Oh, si tu savais tous les plans tordus que j'ai mis en place pour réussir à lui parler quand on était encore au collège », confie-t-elle avec un petit rire désabusé. « Mais cette fois, je m'étais promis que j'y arriverai.  _Vraiment_. Et sans monter des plans plus bizarres les uns que les autres, juste... juste en lui disant honnêtement ce que j'ai sur le cœur. »

Le regard perdu dans le vide, Marinette marque un bref instant de pause.

Une part d'elle-même culpabilise d'accaparer ainsi Luka avec ses déboires sentimentaux, mais à présent qu'elle a commencé à se confier, elle se sait incapable de se taire. C'est comme si des vannes s'étaient ouvertes quelque part en elle. Des déluges de paroles déferlent, déferlent et déferlent encore, la forçant à poser des mots sur ces sentiments qui la tourmentent.

Alors, sans hésiter plus longtemps, la jeune fille reprend le fil de son récit.

« Je crois que ça doit bien faire une semaine que chaque matin, je me dis '' _aujourd'hui sera LE jour où j'arriverai à dire à Adrien que je suis amoureuse de lui''_  », poursuit-elle en levant une main pour tracer des guillemets imaginaires dans les airs. « Et à chaque fois, je me dégonfle à la dernière minute. Je me dis que ce n'est pas encore le bon moment, que je lui parlerai demain... »

La voix de Marinette vacille et, une fois de plus, la jeune fille s'interrompt.

Elle déglutit pour tenter de déloger la boule qui s'est logée dans sa gorge, bat furieusement des paupières pour chasser la sensation de brûlure qui lui pique les yeux.

« Mais à chaque fois, au lieu de me décourager complètement, je me disais que j'aurais toujours la possibilité de lui tout lui dire le jour du tournoi de sport », reprend-elle avec émotion. « Aujourd'hui. Avec Adrien, on avait prévu de venir au stade ensemble alors ça aurait été l'occasion parfaite, tu vois ? », précise-t-elle en adressant un faible sourire à Luka. « On aurait eu un moment seuls tous les deux ce matin, et j'aurai pu lui avouer mes sentiments. Et cette fois,  _cette fois_ , je m'étais promis que je ne reculerais pas. Et Ô surprise », lâche-elle avec amertume, « j'ai encore reculé. »

Se recroquevillant de plus belle sur elle-même, la jeune fille pousse un nouveau soupir.

« Je n'y arrive pas », conclut-elle d'une voix tremblante. « Je n'y arrive vraiment pas. »

Marinette sent le regard de Luka peser sur elle, mais garde obstinément les yeux braqués droit devant elle. Finalement, parler ne lui aura pas été d'une grande aide. Non seulement elle se sent encore plus ridicule qu'avant, mais aussi deux fois plus mortifiée et vulnérable.

« Et pourquoi ? », l'interpelle soudain son confident du jour.

Surprise, Marinette tourne enfin la tête et fixe Luka de ses immenses yeux bleus.

« Pourquoi ? », répète-t-elle machinalement.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrives pas à dire à Adrien ce que tu ressens pour lui ? », précise le jeune homme.

L'adolescente reste muette un instant, tentant de mettre des mots sur les  _milliers_  de raisons qui la font fuir chaque fois qu'elle tente d'avouer ses sentiments à Adrien.

« Parce que... parce que j'ai peur qu'il me rejette », commence-t-elle timidement. « Parce que je n'ai pas envie de finir triste et seule, ni de passer des journées à pleurer dans ma chambre parce que j'aurai eu le cœur brisé », poursuit-elle d'un ton plus ferme. « Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il ait pitié de moi si jamais il n'est pas amoureux de moi. Parce que je ne veux pas lui faire de peine. Adrien est la personne la plus gentille du monde, tu sais ? », ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire triste. « Il aura forcément de la peine pour moi s'il ne m'aime pas. Et je pourrais continuer comme ça encore longtemps », soupire-t-elle en agitant distraitement la main. « Parce que je ne veux pas le perdre, parce que tiens énormément à notre amitié et que je ne veux pas tout gâcher entre nous... »

S'interrompant un instant pour reprendre son souffle, Marinette déplie ses jambes pour se rasseoir correctement, puis reporte son attention sur Luka.

« J'ai peur d'être blessée », confie-t-elle dans un souffle. « Je crois que tout peut se résumer à ça. Avouer mes sentiments à Adrien, c'est... C'est comme sauter dans le vide. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend en bas et il y a tellement de choses qui peuvent mal se passer que je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée. Et au final, je ne trouve pas le courage de me lancer », conclut-elle d'un ton acide.

Luka marque un instant de pause, semblant chercher ses mots.

« Je ne connais pas Adrien aussi bien que toi », reprend-il finalement. « Mais est-ce qu'il serait du genre à faire une croix sur son amitié avec quelqu'un juste parce qu'il ne partage pas ses sentiments ? »

Immédiatement, Marinette secoue la tête.

« Oh, non, absolument pas », rétorque-t-elle avec conviction. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faudrait faire pour se fâcher avec Adrien, mais je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi fidèle en amitié que lui. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment ça se passe avec Chloé ! », s'exclame-t-elle en levant machinalement les yeux au ciel. « Elle fait partie des personnes les plus invivables du monde et pourtant, Adrien la supporte toujours. Et ils sont amis depuis l'enfance ! »

« Alors, ça répond déjà à une de tes questions », réplique Luka avec un sourire encourageant.

« Si seulement c'était aussi simple... », soupire Marinette.

Ses nerfs ont des raisons que sa raison ignore, et elle a beau tenter de faire appel à tout son bon sens, ses tentatives pour discuter calmement de ses sentiments avec Adrien finissent toujours en catastrophe.

« Il y a des fois où je me demande presque si ça vaut le coup de continuer à m'acharner comme ça », lâche-t-elle avec une grimace. « Je n'y arriverai jamais. »

« Mais si tu ne parles pas de ce que tu ressens à Adrien », lui fait doucement remarquer Luka, « tu ne risques pas d'avoir des regrets ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, j'en ai déjà », rétorque-t-elle Marinette en éclatant d'un rire amer.

Des regrets, elle en a. Des tonnes et des tonnes.

Et cette fois, plus que d'habitude.

Elle s'était tellement, tellement promis qu'aujourd'hui serait LE jour. Qu'aujourd'hui, elle ne reculerait plus. Et pourtant...

Marinette se désespère elle-même, et elle sent des larmes de frustration lui monter aux yeux. Si elle continue de parler, elle risque de ne pas réussir à contenir ses pleurs. Alors, elle préfère se taire.

C'est plus facile comme ça.

 

 

 

 

Semblant comprendre instinctivement le besoin de silence de son interlocutrice, Luka arrête là ses questions. Soulagée, la jeune fille lui jette un regard reconnaissant et reporte son attention sur le stade.

Une première minute passe. Puis une seconde.

Et soudain, une douce mélodie s'élève dans les airs.

Surprise, Marinette tourne vivement la tête vers Luka.

Le regard levé vers le ciel, un léger sourire aux lèvres, le jeune homme fredonne paisiblement une chanson sans paroles. Durant un bref moment, Marinette se demande s'il n'a pas complètement oublié sa présence.

Perdu dans son propre univers, peut-être s'est-il lancé dans une composition. Dans une reprise. Dans une interprétation quelconque. N'importe quoi qui lui ferait occulter totalement le monde extérieur en général et sa voisine en particulier.

Mais le bref regard que lui jette Luka chasse aussitôt cette pensée.

Il n'a pas oublié sa présence. Au contraire, à en juger par le sourire encourageant qu'il lui décoche, ce petit concert improvisé lui semble même être tout particulièrement destiné.

Alors, passé l'instant de stupéfaction, Marinette ferme les yeux et se laisse bercer par la musique.

Elle savait Luka guitariste, mais c'est bien la première fois qu'elle l'entend chanter. Et sa voix est douce, chaleureuse, rassurante. Elle enveloppe l'adolescente comme une couverture épaisse et confortable, qui donnerait envie de s'y réfugier en attendant le retour des beaux jours.

La musique sur laquelle Luka a jeté son dévolu est un air de blues, aussi simple que poignant.

Marinette se retrouve parfaitement dans cette mélodie aux accents mélancolique, qui épouse exactement les tourments qu'elle traverse. Le tempo pesant fait écho à sa peine, les successions de notes lui paraissent décrire à merveille tout ce qu'elle éprouve depuis ces quelques jours.

Paupières toujours closes, la jeune fille se laisse emporter de plus en plus profondément par la voix de Luka.

Ce rythme lent, ces graves qui semblent vibrer contre sa peau, cette façon qu'a son cœur de marquer la mesure...

Elle a l'impression de pouvoir  _sentir_  la musique avec chaque fibre de son être.

Ses émotions suivent la ballade que fredonne Luka avec une précision presque effrayante. Tristesse. Frustration. Regrets. Jamais Marinette n'aurait pu croire que quelques simples notes pourraient décrire aussi bien ce qu'elle éprouve. Qu'elles pourraient aussi bien  _la_  décrire.

Il lui semble que la mélodie explore tour à tour les plus profonds recoins de son âme, qu'elle extirpe et exacerbe jusqu'au plus infime de ses sentiments pour la forcer à y faire face.

C'est déroutant, éprouvant, mais aussi curieusement apaisant.

Puis, peu à peu, la chanson change.

C'est si subtil qu'au départ, Marinette ne le remarque même pas.

Le rythme se fait progressivement plus rapide, et les sons qui s'égrènent des lèvres de Luka finissent par prendre la cadence chaloupée d'un air de jazz. Le jeune homme fait nonchalamment durer certaines notes, en lance d'autres à contretemps pour rompre le rythme, tisse une mélodie d'une richesse étonnante.

Bien malgré elle, Marinette se retrouve fascinée par toutes ces acrobaties musicales.

Luka maîtrise son art à la perfection, sans le moindre doute. Il module le tempo avec un naturel déconcertant, jongle avec les notes comme d'aucuns jongleraient avec des balles, glisse d'une tonalité à l'autre sans le moindre effort.

La mélancolie a désormais complètement disparu de l'air que Luka fredonne, effacée par ce balancement syncopé qui guide à présent la mélodie.

Et la toile qu'il a tissé avec ses notes autour du cœur de Marinette est si serrée que cette dernière ne peut que suivre.

Emportée par ce nouvel air de jazz, la jeune fille sent son chagrin s'étioler peu à peu. Curieusement, la rythmique irrégulière qu'a choisi Luka stabilise ses pensées chaotiques. Elle l'aide à mettre de l'ordre dans son cerveau et à s'extraire enfin de cette carapace de désolation dans laquelle elle s'était laissée enfermer.

Et lentement, les sentiments moroses de l'adolescente s'éloignent et s'évanouissent, entraînés par la musique.

 

 

 

 

Luka continue de fredonner paisiblement pendant quelques instants, puis sa voix se fait de plus en plus basse. Elle baisse, baisse encore, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme laisse finalement mourir la mélodie.

A présent que Luka s'est tu, Marinette ressent un sentiment paradoxal de vide et de plénitude.

Cette mélodie qui a si bien su bouleverser son cœur lui manque déjà. Mais malgré tout, elle se sent sereine pour la première fois depuis ce matin – pour la première depuis des  _jours_ , même.

Désormais débarrassée de cette tristesse qui lui était attachée comme une seconde peau, Marinette songe à la question que lui a posé Luka juste avant que leur conversation ne s'interrompe. Est-ce qu'elle aurait des regrets si elle se murait dans sa peur plutôt que de parler à Adrien ?

Oh, oui.

Sans le moindre doute possible.

Et quitte à avoir le cœur brisé pour quelque chose, elle préfèrerait cent fois que ce soit pour avoir réussi à confesser ses sentiments que pour être restée sans agir. Il  _faut_  qu'elle parle à Adrien. Impérativement.

Encore faudrait-il qu'elle trouve le cran de...

« Pour ce que ça vaut, je trouve que tu es une fille super », lâche soudain Luka, arrachant Marinette à ses pensées. « Tu es rigolote, débrouillarde, courageuse... Très courageuse, même », ajoute-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Surprise, Marinette reste un instant sans réagir.

Et alors que son cerveau assimile enfin les paroles que vient de prononcer Luka, la jeune fille se met à rougir. Vite, fort, comme si une marée écarlate déferlait soudain sur sa peau. Le cœur battant à tout rompre et les joues en feu, Marinette jette un regard effaré à Luka. Jamais elle ne se serait attendue à ce qu'il lui fasse de tels compliments, et encore moins avec une telle désinvolture.

D'autant plus que ces derniers temps, elle se sent nettement plus misérable que courageuse.

« Tu... Tu trouves ? », balbutie-t-elle timidement.

« J'en suis certain », confirme Luka en hochant fermement la tête. « Je me rappelle bien de la fois où ma mère a été akumatisée. Tu m'as délivré, tu as réussi à t'enfuir pour chercher de l'aide et grâce à toi, Ladybug est venue tous nous sauver. »

Marinette ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

S'il savait à quel point l'intervention de Ladybug avait pu avoir lieu  _« grâce à elle »._

« Sans toi, on ne s'en serait sûrement pas sortis aussi facilement que ça », poursuit Luka, inconscient de l'amusement que ses paroles provoquent chez la jeune fille. « Tu es l'une des filles les plus courageuse que je connaisse », répète-t-il d'un ton encourageant. « Alors, ce n'est pas parler à un simple garçon qui va te faire peur ? »

Profondément touchée par le soutien de Luka, Marinette hoche silencieusement la tête.

Les paroles du jeune homme tournent encore et encore dans sa tête, formant une ronde familière.

Tout ce que Luka lui affirme, Alya le lui a déjà dit. Des dizaines, des centaines de fois peut-être.

Mais sa meilleure amie le lui a répété tant et tant de fois que Marinette a fini par ne plus l'entendre. Peut-être avait-elle juste besoin de se le faire dire encore une fois, de la part de quelqu'un qui n'est pas inconditionnellement acquis à sa cause.

Bien malgré elle, Marinette sent son sourire s'élargir encore un peu plus.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'a plus peur, loin,  _loin_  de là. Sa crainte de finir le cœur en miette reste lui reste chevillée au corps et ses inquiétudes concernant l'avenir de sa relation avec Adrien sont loin de s'être envolées. Le simple fait de s'imaginer lui avouer ses sentiments suffit à la faire rougir et accélérer dangereusement son rythme cardiaque.

Mais il faut croire que l'intervention de Luka était tout se qui lui manquait pour rassembler ses ultimes bribes de courage.

Et là, pour la première fois de la journée, elle se sent enfin prête.

 

 

 

 

Soudain, un cri retentit dans les airs.

« Marinette ! », hurle Alya depuis l'autre bout du terrain, agitant vivement les bras pour attirer l'attention de son amie. « Tu viens ? On n'attend plus que toi pour le relai ! »

« Le relai ! », s'exclame Marinette d'une voix contrite.

Sans perdre un instant, la jeune fille bondit sur ses pieds et se tourne vers Luka.

« Je suis désolée, il faut que j'y aille », annonce-t-elle précipitamment. « Mes amis m'attendent. »

« Pas de soucis », la rassure aussitôt Luka. « A bientôt, Marinette. »

« A... A bientôt », bredouille l'adolescente, avant de s'éloigner.

Mais, se ravisant tout à coup, elle fait brusquement demi-tour. Elle revient sur ses pas et se place face à Luka, mains nerveusement agrippées à son dossard.

Alors que le jeune homme hausse un sourcil intrigué, Marinette prend une profonde inspiration.

« Je... Merci, Luka », déclare-t-elle en rougissant furieusement. « Pour tes encouragements. Je...Je vais essayer de parler à Adrien. Non », se corrige-t-elle en s'empourprant de plus belle. « Je  _vais_  lui parler. Je vais lui dire ce que je ressens pour lui. »

Luka se penche légèrement vers elle et la jauge d'un regard approbateur.

« Tu vas y arriver », lui lance-t-il en levant son pouce en signe d'encouragement. « T'es la meilleure. »

Un sourire reconnaissant aux lèvres, Marinette hoche doucement la tête.

« Oui », murmure-t-elle. « Merci. »

Puis, sans perdre plus de temps, la jeune fille le salue d'un dernier geste de la main et s'éloigne en courant.

 

 

 

 

Assis en tailleur sur son lit, Luka fait courir habilement ses doigts le long des cordes de sa guitare. La rencontre sportive à laquelle il s'est rendu un peu plus tôt s'est terminée depuis déjà quelques heures, et le soleil décline à présent dans les cieux de Paris.

Les notes emplissent la cabine, les accords s'enchaînant avec une maîtrise née d'une longue pratique.

Tout à coup, un léger coup frappé à l'entrée de la pièce attire l'attention de Luka.

Le jeune homme écarte sa main de sa guitare et relève la tête, pour croiser aussitôt le regard de Juleka.

« Un message pour toi », marmonne sa sœur en lui tendant son téléphone. « De Marinette. »

Haussant sourcil intrigué, Luka s'empare de l'appareil. Il passe rapidement sur les quelques mots adressés à Juleka et arrive à la partie qui lui est destinée.

Le message s'ouvre sur une photo. La ville de Paris s'étale paresseusement en contrebas, et la grille métallique que l'on devine sur les bords de l'image indique que cette dernière a très certainement été prise depuis les hauteurs de la tour Eiffel. La lumière du jour est parfaite, donnant aux lieux une atmosphère presque féérique.

Mais pour aussi romantique qu'il soit, ce n'est pas ce ravissant arrière-plan qui compte.

Non.

Ce qui importe, c'est ce premier plan où apparaissent deux mains jointes, doigts entrelacés.

Et accompagnant cette charmante photographie, quelques lignes de texte apparaissent sous les yeux de Luka.

_Luka,_

_J'ai enfin réussi à avouer mes sentiments à Adrien !_

_Je ne sais pas si j'y serais arrivée si tu ne m'avais pas encouragée tout à l'heure. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je serais probablement restée à déprimer sur mon banc et je n'aurai jamais trouvé le courage d'aller parler à Adrien. Tu m'as énormément aidée, vraiment._

_Là, je suis heureuse ! Tellement, tellement heureuse ! Et c'est en grande partie grâce à toi._

_Alors merci. Du fond du cœur, mille fois merci._

_Marinette._

Le regard rivé à l'écran du téléphone, Luka se fend d'un léger sourire.

« Bien joué, Marinette. »

 

 

***** FIN *****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, c'est la fin pour cette petite histoire (et je me permet de m'auto-congratuler pour avoir réussi à tenir les 2 chapitres ! ). Je suis contente d'avoir écrit quelque chose avec Luka, ça faisait quelques temps que ça me démangeait ^^ . 
> 
> Et c'est vraiment comme ça que j'imagine sa relation avec Marinette, soit dit en passant ^^ . Lui avec un côté "grand frère" et elle un peu impressionnée, mais définitivement amoureuse d'Adrien malgré tout x) . 
> 
> Sur ce, merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici !


End file.
